


Running Out of O2

by minimeroxz



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimeroxz/pseuds/minimeroxz
Summary: Purple has 2 minutes of oxygen left, as the imposters watch the life drain from them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Running Out of O2

_“You have 2 minutes of oxygen left.”_

The voice spoke calmly over the intercom, reminding Purple that it was the end of the line. They had been working so hard on their tasks, they didn’t realize who the imposters were. Everyone else had tried to point them out, but Purple was always alone. No one bothered with them…

Except Red.

“Could we…” Purple started, running a hand through their hair. “Change that to something more cheerful?”

This took Red by surprise. She had killed this crewmates whole team with Black, and this is what they wanted? She looked at Black, who was watching along with her. Black shrugged, folding their arms over their chest. **“I mean, they don’t have much longer, why not?”** Black replied, gesturing to the microphone.

_“Sure Purple.”_ Red replied, watching Purple pace the small room they were trapped in. “Cookies!” The crewmate exclaimed. “Act like you’re baking a big batch of cookies..!”

The imposters chuckled, Red bursting into a gutful laughter. Cookies? At a time like this, when the oxygen is draining from the room, you want to think about cookies? Red shook her head, then pressed the button to speak. _“Purple, the cookies will be done in two minutes.”_

Purple took a deep breath, adjusting their jacket. 2 minutes-- Well, considerably less now. They looked into the camera, a defeated smile upon their face. “Oh… Fantastic. What kind of cookies are we talking about?” They asked, shoving their hands in their pockets and sliding against the wall, coming to a sitting position. If they were going to die, might as well get comfortable.

The imposters looked at each other. What was a cookie anyway? Red took a stab in the dark, hoping not to make the situation worse. _“Chocolate?”_ They asked, an unsure tone on their response. Black shrugged, watching the timer slowly tick down.

** 3…2…1…ERROR. NO O2 IN ROOM. **

Slowly, purple took their final breaths. In…Out. They closed their eyes, feeling the oxygen in their chest become hard to catch. They didn’t want to die this way. Not by losing their out of their lungs. “One of you, come in here and finish me.” Purple demanded, slowly opening their eyes slowly.

This took the killers by surprise. They watched Purple’s chest rise and fall slower. They were trying to conserve air. It was the body’s natural response. Black took their dagger from their pocket, excited to attempt another kill. But they were stopped. Red held out her arm, grabbing her pistol from her lab coat.

_“No.”_ She snapped. _“My kill. My only kill.”_ She looked at Black, a tear running down her cheek. _“Just this one.”_ The other imposter shrugged, sheathing their weapon. **“Fine, but you gotta learn how to murder.”**

The door opened between the rooms, the lack of air not phasing the creature before Purple. She took her pistol, aiming it at the body on the ground.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ She spoke, turning off the safety, and pulling the trigger.


End file.
